


Good Little Toy

by MeganLouise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Degrading Talk, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Throat Fucking, badly written smut as always haha, the reader gets called names and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: Y/N had no idea what was in store for her that day until George opened the door.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, George Russell/Alexander Albon/Reader, George russell/reader
Kudos: 16





	Good Little Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me a little while back, so I wrote it and have been debating whether or not I should post it since I wrote it. I hope you all like it though and please leave any feedback, it means a lot

You were kneeling in George's driver's room after a race, completely naked and waiting for your Dom to walk in after his race. 

You had no idea which George you were going to get as you got told not to watch the race, so you didn't know whether you were going to get the soft George or the more rough George (depending on the results of the race)

After what felt like forever, you heard the door open and lock not that long after. You knew you couldn't look up until he gave you permission to look up and what you didn't realise is that he had brought a visitor that was until you heard Alex's voice.

"Fuck, George when you said you had something to show me and snuck me in here, I didn't know you had this to show me"

Your eyes widened and you couldn't help but blush. You and George had talked about this before and you were both down for it especially with Alex, you had no idea though that it was going to happen straight after a race. It did make sense though when you had thought about it as your boyfriend and dom did tell you to prep yourself and plug yourself up with that beautiful plug he bought you for your birthday, which had a real ruby as the jewel. You were still shocked that he had bought you it as you knew it must have cost a fortune.

"Well now you know, Alex. Me and my little slut have talked about it and we want you to join us if you want it of course." 

You heard Alex move around, wanting to look up so badly. But you couldn't, unless you wanted a punishment.

"Wow…." You heard him breathe out. "You sure she wants this?" 

"Yes she does. Don't you, slut? You have permission to talk. Tell Alex here how much you want us to ruin your tight little holes and fill you up with our cum."

You finally looked up, seeing the dark looks on both George and Alex's faces, which made you clench around nothing and you knew you were probably dripping by that time.

"P-Please, Sir I want you both to use me so badly. I want this so much." You looked straight at them both as you said that, so Alex knew that you really wanted this and wasn't being forced.

George smirked darkly as you saw him adjust himself a little. "Good girl. Hands and knees now. Show Alex how dripping wet you are." He used his dom voice, which always made you wet

You took a deep breath, looking down for a second before you got on to your knees, immediately looking up when you heard a slight moan. That's when you saw that Alex's suit had already been pulled down to his ankles along with his boxers and George was slowly stroking his very hard and red cock. 

"Fuck." You mumbled to yourself, watching the sight before you and thinking about how hot they looked together. 

You saw George looking straight at you and he chuckled. "You like this? You like watching me and Alex together?" He rubbed his thumb around the head of Alex's cock, causing Alex to buck up a little. 

You quickly nodded your head, loving it so much and wanting to see a whole lot more.

"Good girl." George pulled away from Alex, causing him to whine. "Now Now, Alex. Come on, let's have some fun with our little toy first." He took Alex's hand and led him around to show him the plug. 

You couldn't help, but wiggle your ass a little, maybe to tease them a little. You then jumped when someone, you gathered George, slapped your ass hard.

"No teasing or you won't get us both." He growled out before you felt his hand on your plug and he slowly pulled it out, causing you to whimper at the loss of feeling full. 

George laughed. "Don't worry, slut. Alex will fill you up with something else." He slapped your ass again, which made you moan before you heard the sound of clothes coming off and all you could do was wait in anticipation for what was going to happen. 

You didn't have to wait too long until you felt something pushing into your ass, making you gasp out. George has fucked your ass many times before so you should have known what to expect, but it always took you by surprise especially this time since it's not George pushing in to you.

You couldn't help but turn around the best you could, moaning at the sight of George guiding Alex's lubed up cock into you while messily making out with him to swallow up the moans coming from Alex's mouth.

You couldn't help but cry out in pleasure once Alex was inside of you. Thank goodness George's driver's room was soundproof. 

You heard George pull away from Alex and chuckle quietly. "Our toy loves that, Alex. Now don't move, even though I know how hard it is as she is so warm and tight. I want to stuff her mouth with my cock first." 

Alex whimpered followed by another dark chuckle and the sound of more clothes coming off. You tried so hard not to clench around Alex's cock, that felt so good, but that was very difficult.

You finally sW George walk in front of you, his racing suit also around his ankles and his hard cock, that was dripping with pre-cum, bobbing a little. You licked your lips a little at the sight and you whimpered quietly when George used his thumb to pull your mouth open as he knelt down in front of you. 

"You will take us both like a good little toy and once we have filled you with our cum then you can cum yourself." 

You kept your mouth open and the younger Brit slowly slid his cock into it, making you moan a little at the taste of his pre-cum.

"F-fuck I can never get enough of this. You can move now, Alex." 

Before you knew it, they were both pounding into your ass and mouth. Spit and tears were pouring down your face, you were too far out of it to care though. 

You heard them talking about you, like you are a hole or two for them to use, which is another thing that you lovex and what did it was the making out noises coming from above you. You just wished you could have looked up to see them together a lot more.

You knew that George had feelings for Alex too and maybe Alex joining you both full time was another thing that the both of you have talked about a lot. If Alex felt the same for him and also you then you were all for it. 

"Fuck, G-George I'm so close." You heard Alex moan against George's lips.

You didn't know what George said to him afterwards, but you moaned around him when you felt Alex cum, filling you up and you couldn't help but clench around him as you wanted to milk his cock for every last drop.

Not before long George tugged at your hair and made you deepthroat him, so your nose was nestled deep in his pubic hair, as he came down your throat, making you swallow everything he had to offer. He had trained you well to ignore your gag reflex and he used that training at every given opportunity. 

George pulled out of your mouth and looked straight at Alex. "Make the toy cum, Alex. Make her scream even more. Also, plug her up when you are done." He stood up and went to grab the big blanket and some water, ready for the aftercare since he knew you always needed it after a heavy session.

You cried out both of their names as you felt Alex slide one of his fingers into your dripping wet pussy. It didn't take long before you came too, especially since the older Brit's cock was still inside of you. 

Your head fell to the floor and all you heard was your own deep breathing as you tried to calm down.  
After what felt like forever, you faintly heard noises and you whimpered very softly when you felt the plug going back in, keeping Alex's cum inside of you.

"It's okay, beautiful. We are here. I'm so proud of you." You heard what you think was George before feeling yourself getting picked up.

Holding on to him tight, you smiled and snuggled up to him. "Thank you." You whispered against his neck.

You finally opened your eyes and you saw that you were on George's lap with Alex sat next to you both.

"Drink this, Y/N" Alex puts a glass of water to your lips and you drank it all in a couple of big gulps.

"That that was amazing." You realised how dry your throat was and how your voice had nearly gone.

They both smiled softly at you and George gently stroked your hair. "I'm so glad, beautiful. Now sleep we can discuss this properly once you get some rest." 

You felt Alex wrap the blanket around the three of you and as soon as your eyes close, you fell to sleep right away, feeling so happy and content with what's just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> F1 Tumblr - f1-baby1999


End file.
